Fainting
“How to prevent fainting” Fainting, or fainting, is a sudden and short-term loss of consciousness, caused by decreased blood flow to the brain. At least once they hit every fifth of us, and every tenth they occur repeatedly, leading to millions of emergency room visits and hospitalizations. Although fainting can sometimes be caused by heart problems, the most common reasons are: standing (because blood starts to build up in the legs) or emotional strain. These types of fainting are called vasovagal reactions. In some situations, like blood donation, fainting has significant medical and social significance. More than 150,000 people feel faint every year, when donating blood, so it would be good to find a way to prevent it. However, if fainting in blood donation is of medical and social importance, what if someone faints while driving? It is clear that the loss of consciousness while driving can seriously jeopardize human and society. Of the interviewed group, 9% said they had lost consciousness while driving. If this occurs repeatedly, the treatment consists of administering drugs or the introduction of a pacemaker, but such treatment is expensive, efficacy is questionable and side effects often occur. The results of most drug studies are disappointing and the importance of introducing pacemakers has been repeatedly questioned; now there is evidence that testify to their ineffectiveness. So what about it? Well, in Italy, older generation general practitioners advised patients who were susceptible to fainting to carry wooden eggs with them (formerly used for sock knitting) and if they felt like fainting, they should squeeze them strongly. These folklore stories inspired an Italian cardiologist who recommended fainting of the hand muscles against fainting, however, this has not been tested — until now. Most people will feel about a minute before fainting so-called prodromal symptoms. They have dizziness, nausea or sweating that signal a coming collapse. When this happens, there are many methods that can successfully stop the coming fainting. One is called isometric hand exercise. It’s done by grabbing the other hand in one hand, and you try to pull them apart. You do this until the symptoms disappear. WHAT IS VASOVAGAL SYNCOPE (FAINTING / BLACKOUTS) How successful is this technique? Patients learned to use this maneuver and reported that it was successful in 99% of cases. A safe and effective method that can become a new drug of first choice for those who experience fainting. It has been proven to help muscle tension, when we cross legs and push them against each other, while shielding the muscles of the abdomen, legs and buttocks. It’s a safe, inexpensive, and effective way — scientists recommend that patients test it sooner before the pacemaker is operationally operational. Squat is another option if everything else fails. Is there anything we can do before the signs of fainting appear? Or do we have to wait until we are all sweaty, stuck and our heads spinning? Drinking water is a cheap and safe method that can prevent fainting. So if you know that looking at the syringe makes you sick, just drink two cups of water and in just a few minutes you will increase your pressure. This works not only for people who are susceptible to fainting, but also to normal healthy individuals. The fact that water shows such effects can be used in blood donation as a prevention of fainting in donors. It is also the recommended treatment Phobias for syringes and blood which is quite common, it affects about every twenty-fifth person. Of these, 75% report fainting. The problem is not just that people will not donate blood. A serious risk can occur even if people are due your phobia of blood or syringes do not seek medical advice in good time; it might just be enough drink two glasses of water before taking. Knowledge of such easy and accessible methods can not only save life, we also appreciate them in everyday life.